Once in a Lifetime Chapter 1
by Bean81
Summary: AU after 7A episode 1. This is a "what if" that got stuck in my head after the season opener. We meet Peggy in the early 90's as a successful business woman.


**This story is AU after 7A episode 1. It's a "what if" that got stuck in my head after the season opener. I hope you like it!**

_Chapter 1_

There is a chill to the air with the last few weeks of summer behind New York City. Peggy gives a slight shiver as she hails a cab to head back to her Upper West Side brownstone. She chuckles to herself how much the neighborhood has changed since she bought the place over twenty years ago. Then again so much has changed in the past twenty years. Everything seems to move faster and sometimes she feels like we might get lost in the shuffle. She won't let anyone at her advertising firm know her fears about growing older. Still trim with athletic limbs and thanks to hair color, Peggy doesn't look a day over 40.

As the cab pulls up to her building, Peggy notices that summer flowers have been replaced with chrysanthemums. A few years ago after the last tenant moved out Peggy spent a small fortune to renovate the entire brownstone to occupy the entire building. She remembers when this place was a dump with vagrants urinating on the sidewalk outside. As Peggy enters her home she hears a familiar voice. A joyful smile appears on her face.

"Hi Mom!" a young woman dressed casually in jeans and a sweater calls out excitedly.

Peggy and her daughter embrace in a warm hug. "Bobby! I didn't think you would be here until later. I'm so happy you were able to visit this weekend!" Peggy holds her daughter back and takes a long look at her. Bobby's long sandy blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, her blue-grey eyes sparkling. She has high cheekbones and full lips, just like her father. Luckily she got Peggy's petite nose. "Did you get taller since I last saw you?"

Bobby laughed freely. "Oh Mom, maybe you're just getting shorter."

Peggy grinned, she loves her daughter's sense of humor. Since Bobby left for college and got a job out of state, Peggy savors every moment they have together. "Are you all settled in your room? I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat for dinner. There is a great seafood place down the street."

"Yeah, I have my bags in the guest room. I'm starving, let's go!" Bobby enthusiastically agreed.

Peggy set her purse down on the entry table in the open foyer. "Give me a few minutes so I can change into something more comfortable. These old feet can't handle heels for much longer today." Peggy kisses her daughter on the forehead before she heads up the open staircase.

* * *

Although the restaurant is packed, the maitre d greets Peggy warmly and informs her that her regular table is ready. Peggy smiles at Carlo and gives him a fresh $50 bill.

Carlo looks at the young woman with Peggy, "is this your beautiful daughter, Miss Olson?"

Bobby blushes. Peggy knows her daughter can't hide any emotions; they are always on full display on her face. "Oh Carlo, I always ask you to call me Peggy. Yes, this is my Bobby," Peggy declares proudly. There is much to be proud of for a mother. She raised a loving independent woman capable of providing for herself. Back in the day the only thing that made Peggy proud was delivering a winning pitch.

After Carlo leaves the table and the women are comfortably seated, Peggy notices a nervous look on Bobby's face. Peggy begins to search her purse for a pack of cigarettes out of habit, but quickly realizes she gave them up a decade ago. "What's on your mind, you look troubled."

Bobby lets out a deep sigh before beginning. "I don't know where to start, Mom. You know how you always encourage me to take chances to advance my career. Well I found out about an opening in the California office. The projects here are mostly rehab work, whereas the projects at the other branch are larger newer buildings. I know it's only been a year, but I want a chance to get some larger projects under my belt."

Peggy doesn't enjoy the idea of being away from her daughter for even longer length of time. She remembers the last person she knew who moved away to California. It has been over 20 years since she left SC&P and just as long as she has seen him. Peggy has tried desperately to forget about him, but it is difficult with his daughter staring across the table with his eyes.

* * *

Peggy is walking back to her office when she hears her phone ring. Expecting a phone call from an important client, she finishes the distance by running in her heels. Back in the 60's working out was pretty much non-existent. Now in order to stay trim she runs about 10 miles per week and does some weight training. However, since she has stopped smoking and started some physical activity she feels better than she did at 30. Peggy gets to the phone before the last ring. "Hello, Peggy Olson". Gone are the days of one secretary per office due to computers.

"Hey Mom, sorry to bug you at work. I just wanted to find out if you are flying out here for Christmas. If so, our company is having a party on Christmas Eve, family members are welcome. I was hoping you could make it. It's black tie, at least the food will be good," Bobby added hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll email you my flight itinerary this weekend." The thought of going out to California still sends butterflies into Peggy's stomach. She reminds herself that LA is a huge city, the chances of running into Ted are like winning the lottery. Even after all these years, he still has that effect on her. Somehow it felt like it wasn't fair to Steven, the man she married when Bobby was just two years old. Steven Gordon was an accountant she met through her sister's husband. He was a faithful husband and a wonderful father to Bobby. He legally adopted her daughter soon after they were married. Peggy came to love Steven, but not in the way of first love with butterflies and passion. Perhaps she could have grown to love him even more but Steven was killed in a car accident nearly 10 years ago. It crushed both of them; Bobby lost her beloved father and Peggy lost her best friend. Ever since Peggy dove back into her work, and Bobby dove into her academic studies and sports.

It was Steven's life insurance money that Peggy used to buy into a partnership at her current firm when it was offered about a year after he died. She felt the return on investment would be the best for Bobby's future. It turned out she was right and not long after she was a partner, the firm went public. She cleared just over 30 million dollars in that deal which allowed her to renovate the brownstone and give Bobby the pick of any university she chose. Armed with brains, ambition and beauty, Bobby earned a spot in the 1992 class of Harvard University to become a lawyer.


End file.
